


Social Casualty: Malum

by 5sosquiff



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Calum, Daddy Kink, Daddy Michael, Dom Michael, M/M, Mild Painplay, Oral Sex, Piercings, Punk Calum, Rimming, Smut, Top Michael, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosquiff/pseuds/5sosquiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"N-Now?"</p>
<p>"No." Calum cursed at Michael digging his nails into the door again. Calum wrapped a hand around the base of his angry red cock to stop from cumming his face red and chest heaving from exertion.</p>
<p>"P-Please Daddy." Calum asked politely trying to sound less winy.</p>
<p>"Now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Social Casualty: Malum

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I did not mean to write this it just kinda happened and I don't even know how the daddy kink got in here but it did so.....enjoy my accidental masterpiece lol

Social Casualty: Malum

Michael's red hair was stuck onto his face from sweat, his shirt soaking, crinkles were forming next to his mouth from the smile that stayed on his face all throughout his concert. He was on top of the world right now being a world famous techno artist right next to Zedd and Calvin Harris.

Michaels smiled even wider when the ginormous practically glowing crowd began to recite his words screaming it back to him. It was probably 3 am when the concert was over the crowd still jumping up down fueled by the free red bull that they were handing out.

Michael adjusted his earphones while easily slipping into the next song with the lights flashing and people dancing along side him on stage. 

When the song was over Michael gave a small smile towards his saddened crowed." Awww I'm sorry guys but this is the last song so I better hear YOU GUYS!" Michael yelled into the mic making the crazed crowd scream.

Michael played his current number one hit making everybody scream louder if that was even possible.

\---after the concert---

Michael badly needed sometime alone. He was so tired of seeing thousands of crazy die hard fans that still don't get the true meaning behind his music. He was also tired of signing countless fake boobs. 

Michael sighed as he stepped out of the crowded VIP room. He managed to sneak around the whole building and was actually able to walk out of it using one of its hidden exits. His guards being easily detracted by slutty fangirls.

He took a deep breath and loved the feeling of cold air filling his lungs. It was then that he realized that someone was standing next to him. He was so quiet actually blending into the night wearing a black hoodie and black skin tight jeans.

"Uh Hi." The boy said two black piercings on the left and right side under his bottom lip, a spider bite piercing he thinks its called. Another piercing on his left eyebrow. Smooth looking black hair sticking out over his black hoodie and eyebrow piercing. 

"Hi." Michael wearily said.

The boy continued to look out into the empty parking lot. Watching the sun rise. 

"It's so pretty." He said shocking Michael at how deep and smooth his voice was. 

"Yeah."

They both just stood there for a while watching the sun rise. 

"Michael! Mmmmmmichael!"

Michael sighed hearing his best mate/manager Ashton calling his name. "I guess I have to go."

The boy smiled sadly."Yeah I guess you do."

Michael turned around and was going to leave but there was something about this stranger that compelled him to stay and watch the rest of the sun rise with him.

"Ashton I'll be right there just give me a few minutes."

Ashton turned the corner to see Michael and the stranger sitting next to him. Ashton nodded his head and winked yelling "GET SOME!" While walking out making Michael blush and the boy laugh.

Michael smiled actually feeling his heart flutter at hearing the boy laugh.

"I'm sorry about him." Michael said.

"Nah It's ok."

So they stood there for a while. The boy looking at the sun set while Michael tried to keep his eyes off the intriguing stranger but miserably failed. 

"Your hot." Michael blurted instantly regretting it, his face turned purple, his hands slamming over his mouth 

The boy laughed blushing as well. "Uh thanks I guess. "

"I-I am so sorry I don't know what came over me." 

"Its ok.... Uh your uh hot too."

Michael turned purple once again giggling as well. "Thanks."

The boy then suddenly took his jacket off giving it to a shivering Michael. Michael snuggled into the warm fabric smelling the soothing sent of this boy. 

"Uh Thanks. Um....What's your name by the way?"

"Calum.....Calum Hood."

"Cool mines Michael Clifford."

Calum laughed turning to face Michael." I know who you are." The light of the sun hitting his face just in the right place highlighting his strong jaw and cheek bones. 

"You do?"

"Well yeah I am at your concert which was awesome by the way I loved how you-"

Michael just nodded his head not even listening anymore not even caring anymore. His body automatically began to slowly lean toward Calum their noses almost touching while Calum continued to blab on.

"Yeah that one was my favorite song and wow your lips are so clo-"Calum said before Michael closed the distance. 

Calum's warm lips felt so smooth against Michaels ruff dry ones. Calum wrapped his hands under Michaels jaw stepping a bit closer to deepen the kiss slipping in his pierced tongue. Michael moaned missing the feeling of contact from another human being. Michael was so lonely this being his 1st tour without Greg his Ex-boyfriend/ best friend.

Michael wrapped his hands around Calum's hips needing to feel more. Their crotches just barely grazed each others but it was enough to drive each other mad. Suddenly things got heated real fast.

Calum pushed Michael against the wall one of his big hands cradling Michaels neck and jaw his other on Michaels lower back under his jacket pushing their hips together causing them both to moan. 

One of Calum's hands lowered wrapping around Michaels ass making him yelp in pleasant surprise. Michaels hands lazily rested on Calum's hips pushing them up against his. Calum broke the kiss only to suck on Michael's neck his cold metal tongue stud making Michael shiver with pleasure. 

"Mmh C-Calum." Michael moaned grabbing onto Calum's shirt."M-More." Michael whimpered grinding into Calum again.

"Ffffffuck." Calum sighed out. He gabbed Michaels hand and ran back inside." W-where's your dressing room." He demanded. Now Michael took Calum's hand and led him through the building to his dressing room trying to hide his raging hard on and avoid his crazy fans.

He took his keys out and struggled a bit trying to unlock the door. Calum walked in and Michael locked the door leaning back on it not even bothering to turn the light on the dull sunlight starting to peak in.

Calum latched his hands on Michaels hips kissing him hungrily, pushing Michael up against the door hips clashing together grinding on each other picking right where they left off.

Soon both Michael's and Calum's shirts were on the floor. Calum ran his hands through Michaels hair making him shiver. Michael leaned down and sloppily kissed Calum's collar bone then moved lower kissing Calum's chest over an intricate tribal tattoo that stretched onto his strong shoulder. Then while going down on his knees he licked one of Calum's nipples. Calum gasped in surprise his nipples were his weak spot driving him CRAZY. Michael made that a mental note while taking Calum's pants off.

Michael gasped shocked at how BIG and beautiful Calum was. He kitten licked Calum's angry red tip tasting Calum's still leaking pre-come. Michael then leaned over and kissed Calum's smooth skinny hip over the small delicately placed tattoo which said two small words that ment a lot to everybody. I'm sorry. 

Michael took time his kissing it wet swollen lips lingering on the tattoo feeling like it's what Calum need's for some reason. He heard Calum moan above him Calum's hands moving down to grab onto Michael's hair lightly pulling on it. That was Michael's weak spot his delicate sensitive scalp buzzing with Calum's touch making blood flow straight to his achingly hard cock. Michael groaned and quickly turned Calum around his hands flat on Calum's plump ass spreading his beautiful smooth plump cheeks to see an equally beautiful pink hole.

He stuck two fingers in his mouth before pushing them inside of a tight Calum not even bothering with one finger first. 

"M-Michael." Calum whimpered. Michael began to prep Calum while taking his own pants off. Michael could already tell that Calum liked it ruff his nails digging into the door while he was fucking himself on Michaels fingers. Michael groaned at the sight.

Now Calum was a whimpering mess begging for Michael shaking his ass moving his hips moans loud and long. Michaels other hand was around himself slicking himself up still on his knees. 

He stood up and took his fingers out of Calum making him wine. Michael nearly came right there and then when Calum's hole twitched begging to be fucked. He pushed the tip of himself right against Calum making the both of them moan and freeze heads thrown back mouths agape from how fucking GOOD and unbelievably RIGHT it felt and Michael wasn't even in yet.

Michaels leaned over so his chest was brushing against Calum's strong tattoo'd back. He wrapped a hand around Calum's hips the other guiding himself in ever so slowly pushing inside of Calum's tightness.

Calum cursed leaning his elbows on the door arching his back pushing Michael deeper in himself. Michael slowly pulled out then back in again.

"F-faster!" Calum moaned."Please Michael." 

Michael laughed shaking his head." No not yet I wanna hear you beg for it."

Calum's knees began to wobble an audible gasp leaving his lips as Michael pulled back until the head of his cock was pushing against Calum's plush pink rim stretching it out.

"P-Please." Calum said rearing back so Michael was back inside of him filling him up.

Michael grabbed Calum's hips stopping him his nail's digging into Calum's skin. " Are you going to be a good boy?" Michael pushed back out dangerously close to pulling all the way out. Calum wined shamelessly at the loss." Or are you going to be a bad boy?" 

"F-Fuck Mikey." Calum grunted out bitting onto his own arm arching his back waiting for Michael to push back in."P-Please Daddy." 

Michael's limbs nearly gave out when Calum called him Daddy. He was struggling to even stay upright. Michael took a couple of deep calming breaths before he pushed back in," Such good manners for daddy. Mhh your so tight for daddy aren't you." Calum huffed in frustration wanting Michael to pound into him.

Michael slapped Calum's ass causing the boy to moan loud and long into the air. "We will follow my pace and my pace only." Michael ordered in a low scratchy voice. Calum nodded."let me hear you."

"Yes daddy." Calum hung his head in between his shoulders elbows against the door feeling Michael's sloppy wet kisses trail up his back.

Michael's thrusts became faster and faster until Michael was finally slamming into Calum their thighs clashing together making an echoing slapping sound that spurred the boys on even more.

Calum couldn't help but notice how loud Michael was. He was moaning and grunting every second making Calum if possible even more turned on. Calum bit his lip while he held back a moan he reached down and wrapped a hand around his painfully hard pulsating dick. 

Michaels hand let go of Calum's hip to overlap Calum's hand on his dick. Michaels skilled fingers had Calum coming in seconds all over the door and dripping down his thigh. But Michael continued to pound into Calum pushing Calum down a bit going in deeper. Michael gasped as he saw Calum's dick harden again.

"F-Fuck Cal." He moaned. 

Calum began to gasp for air Michael hitting his sweet spot with every thrust. Michael could sense this feeling Calum tighten around him. "G-gunna cum soon." Michael gasped out. "Can you cum again for daddy?"

Calum shifted so he was standing up more his head flown back on Michael's shoulder."y-yes d-addy." Calum gasped out. Michael sucked on Calum's ear lobe lightly nibbling on it.

Suddenly Michael gave out a loud scream cumming deep inside of Calum. Calum followed right after moaning Michael's name.

They both slumped against the door gasping for air."Fuck Michael." Calum said turning his head a bit to look at a very exhausted Michael.

Michael kissed Calum lightly sucking on his bottom lip making Calum shiver.

But then Michael went on his knees again a hand pushing on Calum's lower back so he was bending down. Calum put his forearms flat against the door shaking a bit because he was so tired. "M-Michael I-I don't think I can c-OH!" Calum moaned as Michael's long smooth warm wet tongue licked around his hole. 

"You can and you will.....for daddy." 

"Oh fuck-yes daddy." Calum's hole twitched in anticipation as Michael's tongue out lined the pink flesh.

Michael spread Calum's ass cheeks even further apart before fully putting his tongue in Calum making the boy curse and arch his beautifully toned back. Michael could see the outline of his back and shoulder muscles watching how Calum would flex them every time Michael hit his sweet spot. Michael could feel the little bundle of nerves and also taste himself when he came in Calum licking up his own mess. 

It was so dirty yet so erotic, so sexy, so sensual. They both loved it.

"Don't cum until Daddy tells you to." 

Calum flung his head back wining in frustration grabbing onto himself. Michael slapped his hand away," no touching unless you ask politely."

Calum pouted saying in a wining voice," please daddy can I-" Calum gasped as Michael's hand came down on his ass spanking him again. 

"Lose the sass." Michael said smirking looking down at Calum's now red ass.

"Pleeease daddy?" 

"Ok but don't cum until I say so." 

Calum smiled eagerly wrapping a hand around himself while Michael went back to tongue fucking Calum.

Calum began to rock his hips forward into his fist then backward on Michael's talented tongue fucking himself. Tears began to fall as he felt that familiar tightness start to happen for the THIRD time that night.

"N-Now?"

"No." Calum cursed at Michael digging his nails into the door again. Calum wrapped a hand around the base of his angry red cock to stop from cumming his face red and chest heaving from exertion.

"P-Please Daddy." Calum asked politely trying to sound less winy.

"Now." Calum came hard but only managed to release a few drops of cum his body to sensitive to give or take anymore.

"That was.....amazing." Calum said a few minutes later now laying down on the floor right next to the cum stained locked door.

"Yeah it was." Michael said smiling down at Calum holding a wet washcloth. He leaned down and cleaned Calum up lightly dragging the cold ruff fabric on his inner thigh before moving up to his stomach and chest wiping both his sweat and cum.

He then leaned over Calum to clean the door blushing a bit."Jesus Calum you blow a heavy load."

That caused Calum to blush. He brought his hands up to his red face covering it."It's nothing to be ashamed of if anything its hot. Maybe one day I'll let you fuck me. I'd love to see how it would feel being filled up with your cum."

Calum just groaned at the thought sitting up to capture Michaels lips the sound of their lips smacking against each other echoed throughout the big yet empty dressing room until Calum's phone rang.

"I'm sorry but I have to answer it. It's probably my manager." Michael frowned when hearing the word Manager. It made him feel nervous for some reason. Calum stood up and grabbed his phone also putting on his boxers and turing around so his back was facing Michael who pouted when Calum covered his ass with his boxers.

"Hello? Y-yeah I met him. No I didn't get a chance to. I'm not sure I-I don't think so. Look I gotta go we'll talk about this later greg bye." 

Michael felt a surge of jealousy and old memories when he heard the name Greg. He stood up and began to put his pants on feeling a bit to exposed.

Calum rubbed the back of his neck with his hand slowly turning around," Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"Uh It's ok....was that by any chance Greg Hemmings?"

"Yeah! Do you know him?" Calum smiled.

"Yeah.....and is he you manager?"

"Yup." 

" Did he send you here?"

"Kinda.......I-I wanted to collaborate with you and he said that he knew some people that could get me back stage and would let me talk to you but......"

So many questions were in Michael's head. Why would Greg send Calum? Was it some kind of joke? A trick? And why didn't Calum show up in the VIP room? Why was he outside? Did he not want to collaborate with him anymore? Did he suck that bad? Why couldn't Greg just leave him alone!?

"G-get out."

"What?"

"I SAID GET OUT! IS THIS SOME TYPE OF TWISTED JOKE!" Michael grabbed Calum's clothes and threw them at him." Did Greg tell you to do this? Was this all planed?" Michael said in a low dangerous voice.

"Wait what? No! W-why would you think that?" Calum's voice cracked his sadness clear in his strained voice.

Michael wanted to, really really wanted to believe that Calum was tricking him somehow working together with greg but he could tell that Calum was innocent. Calum's huge honest eyes and expressive eyebrows told Michael that Calum was genuinely confused and worried.

Michael sighed and sat down on the big couch which was across from where Calum was standing in front of the door.

"Sit." Michael said sounding defeated."G-greg and I were first best friends. We met in middle school and became something more in high school. When I got famous Greg....well he hated it. Greg wanted to stay home and cuddle and watch movies all day long. Don't get me wrong I wanted that to but I also wanted to see the world and this was my once in a life time chance to do so.

Greg came along with me and we somehow made it work but on my last tour I........I found him sleeping with someone else. H-He was drunk and said that he didn't mean to but......he deserved better. He deserved someone who could stay at home with him and cuddle with him and......anyway. He begged me to take him back....Greg always had this fear of being alone and the day he left he said a couple of fucked up things. He told me that I'm going to be the one to die alone. That anybody that Loves me will love me for a small amount of time before they find someone else better to love and well that's the last thing I heard from him."

"W-Wow......I'm sorry Michael I didn't know.....I-He didn't tell me to do anything I swear I- "

"It's ok. I believe you. " 

Calum stared at Michael with wide eye's before he smiled and climbed on top of Michael's lap kissing him deeply. Michael smiled into the kiss wrapping his hands around Calum's waist loving how perfectly they fit there.

\--the next day--

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" 

Michael was pissed seeing the trending tweet from Greg of Calum and Greg kissing. Its caption read: aren't we cute together <3

Michael seethed. He grabbed his jacket and left slamming the door behind him. He climbed into his car and angrily drove to Greg's house. 

Greg's house was swarmed by fans and paparazzi making Michael if possibly angrier. He had no idea what he was planning on doing but he wan't thinking straight that's for sure. He pushed his way toward the front only to be blocked by a huge iron gate that was holding them all back from actually entering Greg's property. His house and driveway was in clear view so Michael just decided to watch. 

He could see Greg opening the door to his house beginning to walk out. He also saw Calum just now getting out of his own car which was just parked in Greg's drive way. He saw Calum quickly getting out of his car stomping over to Greg and punch the guy square in the jaw. 

Everybody gasped and Michael was nearly blinded by all the flashing that was going on behind him the paparazzi going crazy with the drama.

Michael just turned around and quickly got back into his car before any fans recognize him. He didn't know what to make of Calum punching Greg but he really really wanted to punch Greg as well.

He drove back to his hotel room and started to get ready for his last show of his tour ignoring the beeping of his phone and confusing thoughts that echoed throughout his conscious.

*knock knock knock*

"Michael!" Ashton yelled from the other side of the door.

Michael sighed because he had to actually GET UP and answer the door. It's times like these when Michael wishes he had the super power to move objects. 

"What?" He asked grumpily.

"Woah whats up with all the sass?" Ashton asked plopping down on Michael's bed laying down with his hands behind his head. " This about Calum?"

Michael said nothing. He just plopped down on the bed next to Ashton not wanting to talk about it but of course Ashton wasn't going to shut up. "Look man I know how things may look but he did punch the guy."

"Jesus new's travels quick these days."

"Hell yeah It does. You're officially famous Mikey, you're life's now everybody's entertainment. Yeah its fucked up but its reality. Look....obviously Calum doesn't like Greg anymore and hell maybe he never did but you'll never know the truth until you let him explain it."

"But I don't want to be......hurt again." Michael whispered that last part a but angry at himself for acting like such a scared child.

"Michael getting hurt is just bound to happen, It's inevitable. Mikey you just have to ask your self is it worth it? Is he worth it? Is falling in love with him worth all the pain and all the drama that is bound to happen while you fall for him?" 

\--After the concert--

Michael sighed as he put on a fake smile and signed the girls boobs trying his hardest not to break down in front of all of his fans.

"Uh Michael you might want to see this." Ashton said taking Michael's wrist and walking him toward the balcony. 

"Michael! Mmmmmichael!"

Michael suddenly ran out leaning over the ledge to see Calum screaming his name on the top of his lungs on the sidewalk.

"MMMIC- oh your uh here um I just wan- ok and he's gone again." 

Michael ran back inside running practically flying down the stairs passing by a couple of screaming fans. He burst through the doors to find Calum turning away towards the parking lot shoulders and head down in defeat. 

"Calum!" Michael yelled making Calum smile and turn around eyes wide and hopeful. Michael walked toward him then started walking really fast then stared running kissing Calum with so much longing and hidden feelings that Calum equally met. 

"Hi." Calum breathed out smiling widely not noticing the fans that started taking pictures of them and asking questions about their relationship. Or the fans that were rudely calling them fags.

"Hi." Michael said back.

"Ok OKOK! Parties over." Ashton said pushing his way through the crowd making a passage way for Michael and Calum to escape. 

They walked through the tight space that Ashton provited them some people pulling on random things/parts of Calum and Michael. 

"How do you even deal with all this?" Calum asked when a girl literally tried to pull out one of his hairs.

Michael smiled and held Calum's hand." Well it's easy now that I have you." 

That very next week Michael released a new single that was in a totally different category than his usual techno. 

He called it Social Casualty.

It broke so many world records it being the 1st world wide number one hit for more then 6 MONTHS STRAIGHT which happened to feature the newest up coming artist Calum Hood.


End file.
